cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Places of interest and Planets!
Absolom: The island of the Amazonian women. Amun: khonsu’s moon Aquaria: the planet of the Aquarians Arena road: road in Ishtar that has an arena and a marketplace Aten- ScholFieldia: a Holy Kingdom that is made up of two seperate warring kingdoms, brought together by William Delace' who after death would be later revealed as Scenerio, the fate keeper, God of Fates Avalon: The mystical Island that the council of 7 lives on and that magical creatures retreat from the mundane world to once they are tired of living there. This is also Known as the plane of magic. Averix: the planet of the dragons named after an ancient dragon. Bayside 'docking company: ' a company by the docks on Maverick’s territory Bion-6: a metallic (artificial) that is home to androidianilocks in the G-6 olar system Brusand: the planet of the Brusahs Butang river- river on khonsu Cold fall-''' country on Khonsu '''Cold water lake- lake in khonsu Cold water mines- mines on khonsu Colony planet O-8-10: a harsh planet in the g-6 olar galaxy Crone: The planet of the Cyloons C'ymartic Spiral:' ' galaxy where Pyropia is.' Cypher '''industries: ' '''a weapons manufacturing company. Rival to webber scientific' endeavors. Created and ran by Lucifer a.k.a. Lue Cypher Dimension x: a dark and evil place lorded over by phantom x. This is also the birth place of the Boogieman Earth Earth 2: ' founded by the Liberthians earth two resembles earth durin the' Jurassic period. The beings on the planet call themselves Hurmisians but the Liberthians gave them the nickname H2(human 2) and also e2(earthlings 2) Ebon coast: Energy '''zone: ' '''a dimension where everything including the beings are made of' pure energy Forward thinking technologies':' ' owned by the villain hunter, this is a technology company' focused primarily on hunting and military supplies Fujinomiya- ''' city in Japan '''Ghrom’e: a lonely living planet. Glugtoc: the planet of the mogwar Greymire- country on khonsu Griffen Reach: Grular: a frozen planet that is home to the Grufkin. It has a twin planet called Krenock in the G-6 Olar Galaxy.. Heaven: Hell: Hell’s Den Villiage: Hiverdale: Jewel colony 6: ' planet owned by the mogwar. Used to mine precious jewels' because the mogwar love shiny objects. Kaldtvann wharf- beach city in Ishtar Khonsu – planet that was once the eygption god khonsu Kingdom of Ishtar- kingdom on khonsu Kreenock: a desert planet that is home to the Kreeknockians. It has a twin planet called Grular and is located in the G-6 Olar Galaxy Lady luck casino: ' a casino ran by the villain known as maverick' Liberthia: the planet of the Liberthians Luner colony 7-B:' ' the planet of the cypheners Madam seduction’s kitty cat ranch: ' a strip club on the' outside, but a human trafficking ring behind the scenes. Owned and operated by the villain known as madam seduction. Melvar- planet where the Krysands live. The dealer from the Universal black market is from here. Mentalas: the planet of the mindevelopians Modulos: the planet of the modularians. Modulos is no more. Destroyed by the Mogwar! Mt. Fuji Cataclysm was fought their breifly by The five heroes in Japan in "Cataclysm One-shot". Also in "Straight to Hell I send thee", Saint battles the four winds in Mt. FuJi. Mukaishima japan- fishing town in Japan. Mukaishima P.O.W. camp P.O.W. Camp''' in Mukaishima''' japan.' Mut- khonsu’s moon N60Y- News channel in Chicago. Nut-''' khonsu’s moon '''Ogamora computers inc.: ' a computer' company in Tokyo Japan ran by millionaire Rykio Ogamora.' Party central: ' a night club owned by maverick' Phah – khonsu’s sun Ploym: ploym and earth are connected through a temporal vortex somehow making ploym, earth's past. (Ploym is a medieval planet.) Yet the different gods on ploym gives ploym things that earth normally doesn't have like magic. Events that play out on ploym effects the future which is the here and now on earth so books of magic created now on ploym, can be discovered now on earth as an ancient tomb. Relics and artifacts just being created and used on ploym are just being discovered in archeological digs here on earth. Etc. Purgatory: Pyropia: ''' Planet in cymartic spiral, their galaxy '''Raven peak- country in khonsu Rebirth Nondenominational Center ''' church in Aiken SC. (doesn’t exist in reality.)' '''Rock' Bottom: ' the name given to the forgotten sewer tunnels that fearless' uses as a hideout. securitors- security company in chicago. Sekhmet – khonsu’s sun Skylight lake-''' a lake on planet khonsu '''Speedway: the speedstars’ hideout. Spryl: A tropical planet that is home to the sprylites in the G-6 Olar Galaxy The Alverta quadrant: The section of space that is known to Have the Brusahs The Amber sea: sea in khonsu The botanical Temporal Continuum: The spiritual home to Mother Nature and Father Time. The dark sector: a Dimension blanketed in darkness. The Gridmorian dark elves hale from here. There are all kinds of Monstrous creatures here, All of them are albino or stark white in complexion. The Delta Quadrant: a section of space: The Dragon’s lair:' ' secret hide out of the dragon lord. He has several dragon’s lairs in America and in Colombia. The Forbidden Sector': ' The Forbidden sector is a section of space that is ridiculously saturated by electromagnetic pulses. For this reason, Nothing Electrical can go through this section of space. (located near the Alaverta Quadrant of space, approximately, 500 lightyears away from the technological marvel, The planet Known as Zyros.) The people of Zyros, avoids this sector of space like the plague. Not only would it shut down any thing electical, Including the mechanical upgrades that the Zyros have, but It is Forbidden to even get near this section of space due to their religious beliefs. The golden duck tavern: A tavern on sand stone court in istar. The great hall of omnipotent knowledge. :' a' gigantic library that consists of thousands of millinia worth of knowledge, compiled by the liberthians. The inquisitor multimedia center: a news center. It’s run by Thomas Rhee. Trish shelton’s twin sister trina Shelton works here. The lion’s den (a): a bad part of town located in Miami. The queen’s territory The Lion’s Den (b): The keep of the order of the Lion The Middleton weapons development and natural research center:' ' The Middleton Family business started by Martin Middleton and passed down to rex. The company is a weapons contracted developer. Feeling that weapons shouldn’t be the only thing that they developed, Rex developed the Natural research and development center to create helpful gadgets and resources for the human race. It was his way of saying, we may create ways to kill, but under my management, we will create ways to heal as well. The Mists of Ba’el: ' '''mists that one would pass through to get to Hell’s Den Villiage. '''The mocking bird’s song:' Rival news center to the inquisitor multimedia center. It’s run by Herman Shuler. Trish Shelton works here. Her twin sister Trina works at the inquisitor. The mystic waters of Avalon: magical waters that appear to take magical creatures to Avalon when they are tired of living in the mundane plane. The nocturnal realm: ''' '''the realm of Night mares''' '''The queendom: a black market ran by the villain known as queen. The R'''aven’s nest: ' '''secret hideout for the red ravens. Weirdly the hideout is under' water in the raven’s private lake. The Redlands-''' land on khonsu '''The tomb of the ancient mages: ' A tomb guarded by the spirits of the dead servants' of the ancient mages. It houses the Argonious Argonem (key to extra dimensions and the Tome of the ancient mage which is the most powerful spell book ever in existence. The Tomb of the Ancient mages can be found in Avalon. The 'tomb of the universal vault: ' A vault that houses many of the most powerful artifacts of Titan(the god hero) It floats on a large asteroid in the middle of space and is guarded by arguably the most powerful and ancient dragon in the universe, the guardian ragnos. The 'universal Black market: ' a gigantic cloaked ship that is also what the name implies, a universal black market. It is run by the intergalactic villian, the dealer. Titan 2: a planet that was artificially created. It houses a whole planet of Titan clones. Titan himself does not even know who created the planet, the clones or for even what reason. Whats even scarier is who has that kind of power to do such a thing? Tribune Tower, Chicago Illnois The scene that took place at the Tribune tower in October, 2011 was one in which The Childern of Apophis took hostages and The D.M.P.A. defeated the vampiric Terrorist group to save said Hostages. since then, The events that took place in that building has been labeled as Classified info. Undershield '''Armor Inc.(logos and name created by Raph Felix.) ' Undershield Armor is a corrupt evil Corporation, led by C.E.O. Stanley Kaiser.(he later becomes the villain known as the armored warrior.)Undershield armor Inc. is a Corporation that hides behind it’s high ethical standard, but commits atrocious Crimes that they cover up with Monetary Brides and or the wiping out of eye witnesses. This company makes money legally, by developing light weight, durable and reliable armor. It is first seen in the first issue of the Heavy strand. The armor is then Marketed and sold to the U.S. Army, and secretly to other countries. They utilize Child labor and sweat shops, often even Snatching up the Homeless and kidnapping children. The corporation will be linked to the death of Nos’ Father, Franklin Perry who was a top researcher for the company. Nos would then steal a suit from the corporation, (designed by his father.) and strike back against the company. Nos or Malcolm Perry, began to attack the company using his super speed and his father’s armored suit that absorbs energy from the energy Realm. This energy, combined with Nos’ speed produces fire, that Malcolm can absorb and fire as Fire Balls. The media and the Company painted Malcolm as a villain for a while, but tired of Nos’ interference, The CEO took things into his own matters when he took on a suit that he himself devised to defeat Nos and Called himself, The Armored Warrior. The Armored warrior’s suit was about to withstand Nos’s fiery attacks, But Nos would later team up with the Gods of the new age, and their combined might would finally Bring Stanley Kaiser to justice. '''W.L.G.' Mansion:' ' the world liberation group’s base of operations. Webber scientific endeavors inc': ' a scientific research and development center, created by the outlander after he regained his angelic knowledge. WHPN News. ' A News Channel/Station in Washington D.C. Where Trina Shelton' got her start in News casting. It is here that she broadcasted her Controversial story of Cataclysm after talking to Sargeant Nareej Mahatma who served in WWII. Shortly after the Heavy Strand events started, Trina was given the assignment to Cover the events of that situation, But the Japanese Government wanted her silenced. (the Cataclysm story was Classified info in Japan. they did not Know that an American had been a witness to what happened way back when. The Japanese wanted her dead because they did not Know how much more info that she knew.) After several attempts on her life, Trina Fled to Florida to be with her sister. News Casting ran in both of their blood, so she went to her sister’s rival news Channel to report the news there. She covered many stories dealing with Anomalies and became friends with several of them. In Return, those that became super heroes, watched her back from time to time, keeping her safe from not just The Japanese spies and assassins, But from anybody else whose toes that she’d stepped on while delivering the news as an investigative reporter. Zyros: the planet of the Zyraixians